


Mating Pair

by Merfilly



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Aliens Make Them Do It, Confined/Caged, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-16
Updated: 2009-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:57:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aliens acquire a mating pair... except they made a small mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mating Pair

"Doctor, where are we?" The polished tone could have been an inquiry as to how far along a country road they were at the moment. It did nothing to betray the absolute unusual circumstance of being in an enclosure, completely nude, that left neither room to be comfortable and not touching, nor privacy in the least.

"Do be quiet long enough for me to discern that, my dear Brigadier." The Doctor closed his eyes, tuning out the noises closest to him, focusing clearly on the externals...a difficult thing to do when he was also having to force away the awareness of bare human skin next to his own.

"Doctor..." The Brigadier demanded, a bit more testily this time, as it seemed like an eternity had passed.

"Your patience leaves much to be desired, Brigadier." The dapper man opened his eyes to look at the human. He kept his face from showing the effect of the Freudian slip of words there, because no, he wasn't looking at the physiology on display, the firm body that had always been so properly clothed in militant clothing and bearing.

Even now, despite the lack of clothes, the bearing was still there, and it actually caused a small part of the Doctor's mind to flirt with age-old biorhythms he thought he'd put under control of his mind.

"Patience is for once the situation has been mapped out and decisions made," the Earther informed his Gallifreyan companion. "This is not a high-tea; it is a deliberate violation of our persons."

Again, the face of the Time Lord betrayed nothing, but the connotation of 'violation' certainly did wander through his mind in a flagrant attempt to abuse his control of self. "We are aboard a transport ship, and based on the enclosure design, I would hazard a guess that we have been collected as specimens of the human species....a mistake I will delight in pointing out to them once I have us free, my dear Brigadier."

"And that will be when, exactly, Doctor?"

The Brigadier and the Doctor faced off...easy enough given how close their proximity was, pressed close enough that each was all but in the other's lap.

"As soon as I have an opening."

That got him a famed snort of disbelief.

"And I suppose your wonderfully brilliant military mind already has a plan?" the Doctor asked testily.

"I've no idea if they are listening, or can understand, but I am certain they are watching," the Brigadier said without a hint of being perturbed. "There are lenses that move when I or you shift. Perhaps a distraction of some visual nature?"

"And just what, Brigadier, do you believe to be a worthwhile distraction?" the Doctor asked, intrigued now. He so rarely got to see the man work without his men these days that he had rather forgotten just how capable the soldier was outside of command.

"I can see two of every species in the enclosures around us. That seems to imply we have been collected for species propagation."

"But you and I both are very much of the male persuasion," the Doctor pointed out. Then his eyes caught the glint in his companion's...and he smiled. "Show them we are incompatible, and they will lost interest." The Doctor would never have thought the military man quite capable of such a plan...and that made him wonder if there was something in the air, affecting both of their libidos.

Or maybe it just was the close confines, because neither of them were bad to look at, and their stress-filled lives...

"Your anatomical differences must have them mistake you for the female gender," the Brigadier said calmly, and it was the straw on the back of that poor beleaguered camel.

"Female gender!" the Doctor bowed up in indignation, only to lose balance when the enclosure proved too small for his frame, throwing him forward at the man confined with him.

There was definitely something in the air, there had to be, because both men reacted to the full body contact by grappling for dominance, each one trying to subdue the other for easing their libidos. Slide of skin on skin, with the Brigadier sweating despite the cooler skin of the Doctor, provided the friction for each man.

The Doctor was certain neither of them would ever mention this again, the primal rutting of body on body until each had spilled their seed fruitlessly. The aliens even managed to look chagrined at their mistake when they came to return the pair to Earth.

But the Doctor would never forget the look in his friend's eyes at that moment of pure pleasure, no matter how many lifetimes passed.


End file.
